The Bet
by WalmartsResidentReject
Summary: When Shannon makes the mistake of making a drunken bet, chaos ensues. Will the drama caused by this bet tear Shannon and his girlfriend of seven years apart? Shannon Moore/OC Jeff Hardy/ OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Liz!**

"Dude! You lost the bet!" I yelled from the spot I currently occupied.

"That doesn't mean you have to be happy about it!"

"Who said I'm happy about it?" I asked, fighting a grin.

"Liz, you're naked and on top of my best friend. What am I supposed to think?"

"Well, next time you make a bet, make sure that one, you're sober, and two that you're not gonna lose it!"

"I thought you were my friend, Jeff!" Shannon yelled since he wasn't getting anywhere with yelling at me.

"Huh?" Jeff asked, finally taking his eyes of off my boobs. Apparently they're pretty distracting.

"Have you been listening to this at all?" Shannon asked, obviously getting more pissed off by the second.

"It's kind of hard to focus when your girlfriend is naked, on top of me, and bouncing," he explained.

x-x-x-

You're probably wondering how all of this happened and what bet we're talking about. Let me start at the beginning.

My name is Liz Chariclor. I've been dating Shannon Moore, yes THE Shannon Moore for the past seven years. We've been hella happy until last weekend. You see, Jeff and I had a fling back in the day that Shannon JUST found out about during some stupid drinking game. He got really ticked off at both of us. It was bad, real bad. I don't think I've ever seen him that mad before.

x-x-x

"Shannon, calm down! It was over seven years ago!" I yelled as I stood to face him.

"You fucked my best friend!"

"SEVEN YEARS AGO!"

"Shan, calm down, it was a long time ago, nothing has happened since then! I promise," Jeff said, hoping to get his friend to simmer down.

"Calm down? Why the hell should I do that?"

"Oh my fucking god!" I yelled. "You are DRUNK and blowing this WAY out of proportion!"

"Blowing this out of proportion? I don't think so. You FUCKED MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Get over yourself, Shannon! It obviously didn't grow to anything more than sex, mind-blowing sex, but that's it, Shan! I'm with you and have been for seven years! I love you!"

"Did you have to add mind-blowing?" Shannon asked, pouting as he sat down.

"Hey man, We all got things we're good at," Jeff said, grinning.

"You're not helping, Jeff," I said, fighting a grin of my own.

"So, he's better than I am?" Shannon asked, still pouting.

"Jeff just does it...me...DID me better...I mean different."

"So he IS better!"

"Shannon, come on!" I said, trying to get him to get what I was saying.

x-x-x

You see, Jeff and Shannon fuck in two extremely different ways. Shannon is gentle and takes his time which is okay. It's still enjoyable and I DO enjoy it, but it's not that great.

Jeff on the other hand, damn that boy knows how to fuck. He's rough and when he wants it he wants it NOW. He makes it hurt and damn does that feel good. The way he talks while he's pounding you into oblivion is enough to blow your fucking mind. God I miss getting fucked like that.

I don't think I'll ever fully understand HOW the bet came to be. It was probably the horrible combination of intoxication and wounded pride. Alcohol was most definitely part of it considering Shannon could barely stand let alone structure a coherent sentence. Thankfully, I'm fluent in drunk. It's my second language.

x-x-x

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Shannon yelled as he stood up, pointing at his best friend. That's the best translation I can give you. He mumbled some other things but even I couldn't figure out what they were.

"Of what?" Jeff replied, standing up as well. His words were slurred, but not nearly to the extent of Shannon's jumbled up sentence...or attempt at a sentence.

"HER!"

"What about me?" I asked, ducking as Shannon almost poked my eye out.

"Whoever (belch) fucks her better gets to fuck her WHENEVER he wants!" Shannon explained, almost falling over.

"Dude, you already get to do that," Jeff pointed out.

"Yeah, but YOU don't."

"Okay, so when are we doing this?" Jeff asked.

"Do I get a say in this?" I asked, not really caring.

"NO!" Shannon yelled, falling on his ass. I grabbed my beer off the table and stood up.

"So, I'm just supposed to spread my legs and let the two of you have a go at me?"

"Yeah, for the most part," Jeff said, grinning.

"Wow...just wow," I said, not believing what I just heard. There were great benefits from this bet, but come on. This wasn't gonna be pretty. Shannon was gonna be pissed. Even a drunk Jeff was better than a sober Shannon. A drunk Shannon couldn't fuck worth shit so there was absolutely no competition. What do to, what to do?

"Shannon, are you serious?" I asked, at least TRYING to sound like I was against the idea.

"What? You afraid I'm gonna lose?" Shannon slurred.

"Shannon. You're drunk."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"You. Are. Drunk. You're going to be VERY pissed off in the morning."

"Why's that?"

"Cause there is NO way you're winning," Jeff said. "Now, who's first?"

"Oh my god," I said, shaking my head.

"Rock, paper, scissors. Best two out of three," Shannon said, finally trying to stand up. I rolled my eyes and pulled him off the ground. Yes, ground. We were in my back yard drinkin' it up. I sat down and watched them play. Jeff won round one, and Shannon won round two. It was now the defining moment. Who would I be fucking first?

"Rock, paper, scissors," Shannon slurred, revealing a rock.

"Damn," Jeff said, his scissors having been beaten.

"Let's go!" Shannon said, dragging me up to the house.

"Well, it's not like this'll take long," I mumbled.

We made it up to the house and into the bedroom. While I was in the process of unbuttoning my pants, I heard a rather loud thud. I looked up, and there was Shannon out cold on the floor. I burst out laughing and put my shirt back on, heading back outside. I know I should have moved him and not laughed, but come on. It was funny as hell.

"Well, that was fast," Jeff said, grinning as he saw me walk outside.

"His ass passed out before getting his fucking pants off!" I said, laughing again.

"So, I win," Jeff said, grinning evilly.

"You would've won anyway," I pointed out as I sat across from him.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"So Shannon can't deliver."

"I never said that," I said, grinning. "Okay...he can't."

"Seven years of bad sex. That's gotta suck."

"Oh, it does."

"You poor, poor girl."

"I know, right?"

"Well, at least now I get to fuck you whenever I want to."

"He's gonna be REALLY pissed off when he wakes up," I said.

"You warned him, so it's his own fault."

"This is true," I said, chuckling. "Wanna hand me a beer?" I asked.

"Why for?"

"Hun, it's gonna take a LOT more alcohol to get me to knowingly and willingly cheat on my boyfriend, even though it was HIS idea to begin with."

"Understandable," he said, reaching into the cooler. He tossed me the beer which I chugged down. "Want another?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, holding out my hand. Instead of getting me a beer, he grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him before kissing me. I grinned inwardly and didn't bother trying to fight back. I gave in and found myself straddling him on the ground with my shirt being thrown over my shoulder within seconds, it seemed.

"We should probably take this inside..." Jeff mumbled between kisses.

"Probably..."

"Let's go then..." I nodded and stood, pulling him up as well.

"Where to?" I asked before jumping on his back.

"Do I look like a horse to you?" he said, grinning as he grabbed my legs. I fought back a perverted comment and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I got a better idea," I said, grinning.

"Which is?"

"Let's take it to the hot tub."

"I like that idea," he said, turning towards the deck.

"Knew you would," I muttered.

Once there, I don't think I've ever seen anyone get undressed that fast in my life. Hell, I don't think I'VE ever gotten undressed that fast in my life. In the time span of not over five minutes, he had me in the tub, riding him like a damn pony, moaning his name while he played with my tits. His mouth seemed to be attached to my neck, which I most definitely didn't mind at all. I just hoped the neighbors wouldn't hear all the noise I was making, that would have been interesting to explain, especially since one of my neighbors is Jeff's brother Matt who just happens to be Shannon's other best friend.

Apparently having decided to switch, he pinned me against the wall of the hot tub, grabbed my legs and spread them farther. I moaned as he started pounding me as hard and as fast as he could, damn near immediately making me come. I told you this man was amazing, did I not? I know I should have felt bad for 'cheating' on my boyfriend even if this_ was _his idea but damn, you try feeling guilty when you're being fucked like there's no tomorrow. My only thought other than 'don't stop, please don't stop' was 'don't make me black out in the hot tub.' Two orgasms later, Jeff lost it, which was just fine with me. I knew he was far from being done with me for the night...early morning...whatever it was, but I needed a freakin' break.

Jeff let my legs drop as he backed away, grin on his face.

"You needed that, didn't you?" he asked, smiling after I nodded.

"I believe you just made up for seven years of barely adequate sex. Well done," I said, grinning. He got out of the tub, grabbing one of the towels I always left hanging on the rail and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed my hand and helped me out before handing me a towel of my own.

"To the house?" he asked, still grinning. I nodded. "Where'd you leave Shannon, anyway?"

"Bedroom floor," I explained.

"Should we move him?"

"Yeah, after putting some clothes on." Jeff nodded in agreement.

After moving Shannon onto the bed with much effort, Jeff and I found ourselves making out on the couch downstairs. As it usually did back in the day, making out turned into more and soon enough we were on the floor, naked AGAIN.

I was oh so very close to oblivion when we heard Shannon come downstairs and start yelling.

x-x-x

There. Now that you're all caught up with what's been going down, we can continue, yes? That's what I thought.

x-x-x

"I can't BELIEVE you would do this to me, Liz!" Shannon yelled at me.

"Dude, you made the bet!"

"You didn't have to carry through with it!" He had a point there. I could have said no and just left it at that. Shit. What the hell was I supposed to say now? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to? Like that would work. It was pretty damn obvious I meant to do what I was currently doing and that I was FAR from sorry about it. Thankfully, Jeff came to the rescue.

"Dude, it's not like she pounced on me as soon as she got outside. It took a LOT of beer to get her out of her clothes and into that hot tub."

"So, you took advantage of my girlfriend while she was drunk."

"We were ALL drunk," I added.

"Look, we can forget this bet ever happened. I'll just get dressed and leave and we can pretend that absolutely NONE of this happened," Jeff suggested. 'NO!' was the only thing that was going through my head.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea," Shannon said.

"You know, Shannon, you never really got your chance in the competition. You passed out before hand, so I suppose the bet hasn't been won OR lost yet."

"She has a point," Jeff said. Shannon grinned and nodded.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Shannon said.

"I'll meet you up there in a couple minutes," I said, grinning evilly. He nodded and walked away.

"Nice save," Jeff said as he rolled me over.

"I thought so," I said as I wrapped my legs around his waist. How he managed to stay hard while getting yelled at by his best friend I will never understand, but I'm not complaining.

By the time Shannon was out of the shower, I was upstairs and Jeff was headed home.

"Your turn," I whispered in Shannon's ear as he started kissing down my neck. All of a sudden, he stopped.

"Would you have fucked him if I wouldn't have made the bet?" he asked me seriously.

"No. It's like I told you, Shannon. I love you. I would never cheat on you."

"But you fucked Jeff, that's cheating."

"The only reason I did it was because you made that bet," I explained. Which is true. I DO love Shannon. A lot. But there was no way I was gonna turn down an opportunity to fuck Jeff. He nodded and kissed me, pushing me hard against the wall. Now, this was a whole other side to Shannon, and I liked it...a lot. He pinned my hands above my head with one hand while he let the other wander down my body. His eyes were filled with lust as he pulled away, which made me grin. All of a sudden, the look in his eyes faded away and quickly turned to sadness. He dropped my hands and backed off.

"I can't."

"Why not?" I asked, concerned yet ticked off.

"I just saw you fucking my best friend."

"Shannon..."

"Yeah, I know. It's my fault and you only did it because of the bet, but still..." I nodded and pushed off the wall, sliding past him. I walked over to the closet and grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. I actually felt bad about the whole bet thing by then. I mean, yeah, the sex with Jeff was amazing and I had DEFINITELY been needing it, but it was hurting Shannon. I honestly regretted fucking Jeff for the first time...EVER. The look in Shannon's eyes was heartbreaking, talk about massive a guilt trip right there, man.

I sighed as I turned on the water, leaning against the sink as I waited for it to heat up. I felt like complete and utter shit. As I stepped into the shower and under the water, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist.

"I'm sorry," I said, and I really, really was. "If I knew it was going to hurt you this badly, I never would have done it..."

"I know," Shannon said, kissing the top of my head. "But a bet is a bet and since I can't seem to deliver, he won. And unfortunately for me, I'm a man of my word." I leaned back against him, sighing as I closed my eyes.

"I do love you, you know," I muttered. "A lot."

"I love you too."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest as I let the water roll down my back. He kissed the top of my head again before resting his chin on it, squeezing me tighter.

"How come you never scream like that when I fuck you?" Shannon asked, obviously referring to all the noise I was making with Jeff. Now how do I answer this one?

"I...he..." Fuck. I couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"He's better. That's why." I sighed, not knowing what to say or do.

"To some extent," I said after a few moments of silence. Glad there was finally a plan in my head, I continued. "But there are things you can do to me that he could never accomplish."

"Such as?"

"Obviously he couldn't make me love him," I said before I kissed him softly. "He can't make me melt just by looking at me," I added before kissing him again. As I pulled away, he pulled me closer, kissing my roughly, pushing me up against the back of the shower.

"AND..." I muttered after he pulled away.

"And what?" Shannon asked, grinning as he started nipping at my neck while his hands trailed down my body.

"Huh?" I asked, completely distracted by his hands and mouth. He chuckled.

This was NOT the Shannon I had gotten used to. The Shannon I had gotten used to would a. never have slammed me against the wall of the shower b. would never be biting my neck and c. would not be making me forget what the hell I was talking about. The Shannon I had gotten used to would never start fingering me in the shower, nor would he make me want to fuck him cross-eyed and then and there.

"You were telling me things that I can do that Jeff can't," he muttered before lifting one of my legs to get a better angle.

"Oh..." There were plenty of things on that list, none of which I was capable of thinking of at the time. I was a wee bit distracted.

"Can't think of anything?" Shannon asked.

"Can't think at ALL, actually," I explained, moaning as he made me come. He grinned and moved his fingers, making me pout. My pout was immediately turned into a smile and a loud moan as he slammed himself into me. He was pounding hard, deep, and fast, something I was NOT used to from Shannon. He had me screaming his name in no time at all.

"Don't stop..." I begged him as he slowed down a bit after he made me come yet again. He grinned and sped up, earning another moan from me.

"Tell me I'm better than him," Shannon muttered in my ear.

"You're better..." I moaned. "Harder..." I added, arching my back.

"You like being fucked hard, don't you?" he asked. Dear god, now he was talking dirty.

"Who are you and what have you done with Shannon?" I asked, grinning. He chuckled and kept pounding.

A few more minutes of amazing shower sex later, Shannon had his head on my shoulder, trying to catch his breath as he dropped my legs.

"Now who's better?" he asked. "Be honest."

"Uh..." I said, thinking about how good Jeff felt, then how good Shannon felt. This was a close call. A VERY close call.

"Liz, just tell me."

"Jeff,"I said. I immediately regretted it. Shannon slammed a fist into the wall next to my head.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled.

"Shannon, calm down, it's not that big of a deal."

"Yes. It. Is!" he said angrily. "Now I have to let Jeff fuck you whenever he wants to!"

"Shannon, please.."

"Don't 'Shannon, please' me!" he yelled, quickly getting out of the shower and walking out of the bathroom. I quickly finished up my shower and went after him.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of our weekend was more than a little awkward. Shannon and I didn't really talk that much, Jeff didn't come over or call...it was just weird. On Monday morning all four of us- me, Matt, Jeff, and Shannon- headed to Charlotte to hop on a plane to the next event. We were all kind of nervous this time. It was time for the draft. None of us wanted to leave our brand and I definitely didn't want to leave Shannon. It was all in the luck of the draw I suppose, but this was going to be one unhappy Diva if she got moved without her boyfriend.

Matt had no idea what was going on, so for his sake Jeff, Shannon, and I avoided the subject of the bet at all costs even though, apparently, some guidelines needed to be set. Jeff was making it rather difficult to avoid the topic,though. He couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself when no one was paying attention to us. It was amusing, but would have caused some massive drama if caught.

"Jeff, not now!" I mumbled, elbowing him in the stomach as he grabbed my ass while we were getting off the plane.

"But later," he mumbled, grinning smugly.

"Shut up!"

Once off the plane, I was stuck walking between Jeff and Shannon, who looked extremely pissed off. Jeff wouldn't stop trying to cop a feel while we were walking.

"Save me," I muttered, moving closer to Shannon who grinned, obviously happy that I wasn't pouncing on Jeff. Shannon pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

Out of the airport and settled in at the hotel, Matt wandered off to hang with some of the Smackdown guys leaving me with Jeff and Shannon.

"You know what I could go for?" Jeff asked.

"I swear to god, if you say kinky sex, I'm going to kill you," I said.

"Well, you're in luck," He said. "That's not what I want."

"What DO you want?"

"Skittles. I really want some effing skittles."

"Then go get some," Shannon said as he pulled me into his lap. I chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. Jeff glared at him.

"Good idea," he mumbled, then walked out.

"Possessive much?" I asked Shannon as I turned around in his lap.

"No, not at all," he said. "I just wanted him out of the room for a while."

"Why?"

"Because I want kinky sex," he explained, pulling my shirt over my head. I chuckled and did the same with his.

"But what if I don't?" I asked before kissing him.

"Too bad," was his response as he undid my bra, tossing it across the room after sliding the straps down my arms.

"Oh really?" He nodded before kissing me again. I pulled away, getting off his lap and pulling him off the chair long enough to unzip his pants and pull them and his boxers down. I pushed him back onto the chair before sliding out of my panties deciding to leave the skirt on. He pulled me back into his lap, grinning upon the discovery of me being soaked and ready for him without him doing anything.

"Wet for me already, eh?" He asked smugly before pulling me down onto him.

"Well, I HAVE been thinking about fucking you all day..." I said, kissing his neck as I started riding him.

"Have you now?" He asked, grabbing my hips as I moved faster. I nodded, after all I wasn't lying. I HAD been thinking about fucking him all day. He grinned as helped me move faster and harder- apparently he had decided he liked rough sex better.

"God you feel good, Shannon..." I mumbled.

Just as I was really getting into it, I felt myself being picked up. As I registered what was going on, I grinned. Shannon had just stood up in one smooth movement without dripping me, pulling out, and with very little effort. Oh my effing god, now THAT was a turn on. He somehow managed to step out of his pants with out tripping and walk over to the bed where he tossed me onto the covers. He grinned as he saw the lust in my eyes and I pulled my skirt off, spreading my legs for him after it was tossed to the side. This bet thing with Jeff as a FANTASTIC idea. Shannon had turned into a GOD since the night it was made. Who needs Jeff, now? I sure as hell don't.

"You need me really bad, dont' you?" Shannon asked. I nodded, unable to form words. As I bit my lip, he FINALLY got on the bed, crawling up my body before slamming himself inside me. Dear god did that feel good.

"So THAT'S why you wanted me gone!" Jeff exclaimed as he walked into the room. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Shut up, Jeff," I managed to say between moans of pleasure. Whatever came out of Jeff's mouth next was drowned out by the sound of my voice practically screaming Shannon's name. What happened directly afterwards I'm not sure. I figure I must've blacked out. Don't believe me? Then don't, see if I care. But the main thing is how the hell did this man go from barely adequate to making me black out? There is no chance in hell I'm gonna complain about it though.

When I came to, Shannon was laughing his ass off with Jeff presumably watching some dumbass movie on TV. I sat up, grateful that some one had been kind enough to cover me up.

"Welcome back," Jeff said, grinning at me. I nodded.

"How long was I out?"

"Fifteen minutes or so," Shannon said, obviously proud of himself.

"Hey, I've made her black out before, too," Jeff said.

"I don't care," Shannon said, grin still plastered on his face. "That was seven years ago."

"I bet I can do it again."

"Boys, not now. I'm sore enough as it is. I DO have to wrestle tonight you know."

"When we get back to the hotel then?" Jeff asked, pouting at me.

"We'll see, Jeff. We'll see."

x-x-x-

Finally it was time to head to the arena. I was nervous as all get out. What if I got moved from Smackdown and Shannon didn't? If I got moved to ECW, no big deal. But if I got switched to Raw...that would just suck.

All four of us had matches that night. Jeff was against MVP, Matt against Randy Orton, Shannon against Khali I was up against Ashley. It was set up to be a very interesting night. x-x-x

I COULD go into detail for each and every match, you know, every move, every near-fall, submission hold, and count out, but you know...I don't really feel like it. Let's just fast forward onto my match, which was the first of the night. As my hand was raised after the three count on Ashley, Smackdown got the first new draftee. The newest edition to Smackdown was going to be CM Punk. Score.

Jeff got his ass handed to him on a silver platter earning Smackdown another draftee- Kane. Yeah, baby! We got the Big Red Machine back! Awwww yeah.

Shannon lost his match (surprise) earning Raw their 2nd draftee. As we all waited to see who the draftee is, I was in the ring making sure Shannon was okay.

"The next Raw draftee is...Liz !"

"WHAT?" I yelled. "No fucking way!"

There was one match left and that was Orton vs. Matt. That was the first time in my life I was cheering for Orton.

"YES!" I yelled as Orton got the three count.

"The next Raw draftee is...MVP!"

"FUCK!" Shannon yelled, slamming his fist into the wall backstage.

"No. This is NOT happening. There is NO WAY IN HELL that I'm switching brands without Shannon!" I yelled at McMahon as he walked by.

"Shit happens. Get ready for Raw." Was all he said.

"What a fucking asshole," I said as Shannon wrapped me in his arms.

"It's all gonna be okay. We'll see each other on our days off and at pay per views," Shannon said obviously trying to convince himself of the same thing. This was going to suck massive ass. Shannon and I were used to seeing each other every day, now we were down to two days a week IF we were lucky and at pay per views once or twice a month.

"We're gonna be okay..." he muttered before kissing me softly. Jeff looked on, a mixture of excitement while he tried to look like was concerned for the well being of Shannon and my relationship.

"Shannon..." I said quietly as I tried to blink back tears.

"Hmm?"

"I don't wanna go..."

"I know. I don't want you to go either," he said, kissing me again.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her," Jeff said, patting Shannon on the back. Shannon turned, taking me with him, and glared at him, then nodded.

"You better. If ANYTHING bad happens to her, I'm going to kill you. Understood?" Shannon said in a rather intimidating voice. It caught Jeff off guard causing him to actually step back.

"Understood," Jeff said, nodding. "And about this bet...I did win it you know..."

"Yeah, I know. No taking advantage of her, which means no sex when she's drunk."

"Any other rules?" Jeff asked, rolling his eyes.

"Don't get her pregnant."

"Duh," Jeff said, rolling his eyes again.

"I will seriously hurt you if you do."

"You're very violent tonight."

"With good reason."

While this was going on, I was still wrapped in Shannon's arms, my head buried in his chest as I let the tears fall. This seriously sucked so much ass, but at least Shannon was setting down some rules and regulations for Jeff.

"Let's just take our showers and get back to the hotel," I said, just wanting to get out of here.

"We can do that when there," Shannon said. "I just wanna get out of here." I nodded as we went to our locker rooms to grab our stuff. Once done with that, Shannon grabbed my hand and we walked out of the arena and to our car leaving Jeff behind and making sure he didn't have a key.

x-x--x

Back in our hotel room, Shannon and I laid in bed watching TV, (after showers) not speaking since neither of us knew what to say. I was wrapped up in his arms, my head on his chest. He rubbed my back every so often and kissed the top of my head. He grabbed one of my hands, lacing his fingers with mine.

"You're getting pretty mushy," I said, chuckling.

"I know, but this is our last night together for a while," he said, kissing my hand.

"Don't remind me," I said, snuggling closer to him.

A few minutes after that, don't ask me how it happened 'cause I'm not sure, I found myself laying on the bed with Shannon kissing down my neck and chest. My shirt had disappeared (obviously) a while back as well as Shannon's.

Soon after, all clothes were discarded, thrown in various directions. I was on top of him, just sitting there with him inside me as he looked up at me, sadness in his eyes.

"We're gonna be okay, Shan," I said quietly as I started moving slowly. "We'll get through this. It's not like we're never going to see each other again," I added. He nodded and pulled me down for a kiss as I sped up.

Honestly, I don't think either of us really gave a shit if it was good or bad, just as long as we were together. He grabbed my hips, slowing me down, obviously wanting this to last for awhile. Eventually, we realized we needed more than this, and I quickly found myself on my back being pounded into oblivion. My arms were around his shoulders, holding him to me as he went. A few minutes later, we both lost it, moaning each other's names. He rolled off of me, immediately taking me into his arms. We got under the covers and soon fell asleep holding each other. Very mushy and cliche, I know, but honestly, what would you have done?

I woke up around 3 am to discover Shannon wide awake with tears rolling down his face.

"Hey, no crying," I said, kissing him softly. "Like we've been saying all night, everything is gonna be okay. We can handle this."

"I don't want to deal with this," Shannon said quietly. "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either," I said, snuggling closer to him. He held me tighter, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Let's get some sleep, we both have a long day ahead of us," I said, burying my head in his chest and draping an arm around his waist. He nodded.

x-x-

The next morning came WAY to quickly. By ten AM, we were at the airport saying good-bye before I got on my plane headed to San Diego. His flight left later in the morning, he was headed to Green Bay.

"Call me as soon as you get off the plane," he said, holding me tightly. I nodded.

"You too," I said, squeezing him.

"I love you," he said before kissing me.

"I love you too."

"Okay love birds, we gotta go," Jeff said rather impatiently. I nodded and reluctantly pulled away, following Jeff. I took one last look at Shannon, smiled weakly, mouthed I love you, then I headed onto the plane.

x-x-

Once settled in my seat, I snuggled up in one of the several hoodies I had stolen from Shannon, making Jeff roll his eyes as he took his seat next to mine.

"What?" I asked, glaring at him.

"You look like a puppy that just got kicked in the stomach," he explained.

"Fuck you."

"Later. You're taking this really hard, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" I snapped as I rested my head on the window after turning on my mp3 platter. The hoody still smelled like Shannon which was mildly comforting as I dozed off. I woke up after I felt Jeff snake his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Don't fucking touch me," I snapped at him, shaking his arm off.

"What?"

"Just don't touch me."

"What the hell did I do?" Jeff asked, obviously sick of being snapped at.

"Just leave me alone."

"No fucking problem," he said, turning his head. We ignored each other for the rest of the flight and on the way to the hotel.

"Liz, you're gonna have to get over the whole being away from Shannon thing," Jeff said, leaning against the doorway of my room.

"Go away," I muttered.

"Why?"

"Go away."

"No," Jeff said, grinning.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled, throwing my phone at his head.

"What the hell did I do to deserve that?" Jeff asked, rubbing his forehead.

"You're breathing too loudly."

"You are such a fucking bitch," Jeff said, walking towards me.

"No, really?" I asked, not backing down. He kept moving towards me, but I stood my ground, refusing to let him intimidate me. Once within arms' reach, he shoved me up against the wall.

"Ow, what the hell?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. Instead of answering me, Jeff pinned my hands above my head and kissed me roughly. As he pulled away, I glared at him before slapping him hard across the face.

"What?" he asked, rubbing the red mark on his cheek. "I'm just offering a distraction."

I _could_ use the distraction, but it just wouldn't be right if I fucked Jeff right now, bet or no bet. As I opened my mouth to speak, his lips were on mine again. Against my better judgement, I chose to go along with it, if only to shut him up and get him to leave me alone. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as I returned the kiss.

"I knew you'd see it my way.

x-x-x

A half hour or so later, I laid in bed feeling extraordinarily guilty. Jeff rolled over and tried to hold me, but I moved way.

"We're done. Go away," I stated simply.

"What?" Jeff asked, completely shocked and clueless.

"It's like I told you earlier. You are NOT Shannon.

"Yeah," he said, sounding mildly disappointed. "I know."

"Sorry," I said. "I just need my Shannon."

"I know, he said again as he got out of bed and dressed. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning.

I waited until he was gone to get dressed in my pajamas- a pair of boxers and an old shirt both belonging to Shannon. As I crawled back into bed, my phone rang.

"Hey you," I said quietly after answering it.

"Hey. How was your flight?"

"Long and boring."

"Ditto. Miss me yet?"

"Only a lot."

"Miss you too. How's Cali so far?"

"Hot. Very hot." I said. "What about Green Bay?"

"Cold."

"What time is it there?"

"2 AM."

"Midnight here."

"Going to bed anytime soon?" he asked me.

"I'm IN bed."

"I meant to sleep, dork."

"Be nice to me," I said, chuckling. "I'm gonna TRY to get some sleep, but I doubt it'll work out. What about you?"

"I've been trying to sleep since ten."

"Miss me that much?"

"Yeah. This is a hell of a lot harder that I thought it was gonna be," He said sadly. "I can't sleep without you."

"We've both got many a sleepless night ahead of us," I said with a sigh.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Jeff taking care of you like I told him to?"

"If you mean by distracting me with sex, then yes."

"You already fucked him?" Shannon said, sounding extremely jealous.

"With much persuasion, him annoying the hell out of me, yes."

"Ah."

"Don't worry, I feel horrible about it."

"Why?"

"Because he's not you."

"Obviously.

x-x-x

We talked until I dozed off to the sound of his voice. Instead of hanging up, we set our phones on our pillows so we could hear each other breathe. Mushy, I know, but it was the best we could do.

"Liz?" I heard Shannon say a few hours later.

"I can't sleep."

"Me neither."

"How are we supposed to deal with this?"

"I have no idea,"I said, blinking back tears.


	3. Chapter 3

I must have gotten a little bit of sleep since the alarm on my phone startled me awake.

"Morning," I said out of habit as I stretched. I frowned as I remembered I was alone. My phone rang- Shannon's theme song. Now that's what I call timing.

"Morning beautiful," I heard him say.

"How'd you know when to call? I literally just woke up."

"Hun, I've slept next to you for seven years with your alarm clock going off at the same time every morning. It's programmed into my system," he explained, chuckling.

"Good point. But this is a VERY nice wake up call."

"I thought you'd like it. I missed waking up to you this morning," he said sadly.

"Ditto."

"Jeff bothering you yet this morning, or did he spend the night?"

"Not yet," I said as there was a knock at the door. "Strike that, that's probably him at the door now." I got up and walked do the door where Jeff was standing in his boxers with his hair all fucked up.

"What the shit happened to you?" I asked him.

"Couldn't sleep."

"That would explain why you're at 6:30 Am."

"Yeah...can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm tired."

"And that has what to do with me?" He shrugged.

"Is it illegal to want to hang out with you?"

"Just let the man in," Shannon said, chuckling.

"Shannon?" Jeff asked. I nodded as I let him in. "Put that fucker on speaker!" I did and set the phone on the counter.

"Morning Jeff," Shannon.

"Mornin."

"I hear you fucked my girlfriend last night."

"Uh..yeah..." Jeff said, sounding mildly guilty.

"Feel bad about it?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, now go make my woman breakfast," Shannon said angrily. I burst out laughing.

"What the hell, Shannon?" I asked, still laughing.

"What? I can't demand that someone makes my woman breakfast?" Shannon said, sounding incredibly serious.

"You are one strange little man, you know that?"

"You love me anyway."

"With all my black little heart."

"Ditto."

"Damn, you guys are mushy."

"You think THIS is mushy?" Shannon asked. "You should have heard us last night."

"Yeah, it was pretty sad."

"I don't even want to know," Jeff said.

"You really don't," I said, patting his shoulder. "Now go make me breakfast," I added.

"What is with you people and making me make breakfast?"

"I'm hungry," I explained.

"Hey hun, give the phone to Jeff for a sec," Shannon said.

"Sure..." I asked as I took him off speaker and handed the phone to Jeff. After a few minutes of talking, Jeff walked over to me and kissed me passionately. As he pulled away, he grinned.

"That was from your future husband," Jeff said. I smiled.

"Future husband, eh?"

"Apparently so."

"Interesting..."

"He also says he loves you and he'll talk to you later," Jeff said as he hung up. I nodded.

"So, what did he need to talk to you for?" I asked as Jeff walked sat down, wrapping his arms around me. For once, I didn't shake him off.

"He asked me to take care of you and to keep you happy," Jeff said.

"God I love that man," I said, smiling. "Anything else?"

"And he asked me to hold you whenever I can," Jeff said. "I never knew he was THAT mushy," he added, laughing. I snuggled into him.

"Why do you wake up this early anyhow?"

"To take my pills. Then I generally go back to bed."

"So go take your pills and let's go bed." I nodded and got up. After taking my pills he and I walked into the bedroom where he picked up a shirt off the floor- the one I had been wearing under the hoody on the plane that smelled like Shan- and got in bed. I grinned and curled up next to him, breathing in the last lingering scent of my significant other.

"You're an effing genius, you know that?"I asked Jeff after I yawned.

"Of course I am," was the last thing I heard before passing out.

x-x-

A few hours later, Jeff shook me awake.

"Hmm?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"We gotta get up."

"Why?"

"We gotta do a draft promo. Vince called while you were sleeping."

"Ugh, I dont wanna."

"Too bad."

x-x-x-

Six hours later, the promo was done and we were at the arena where I was prepping for my match against Ashley. It was the first match of the night and was a number one contendership match for the Women's title. How I managed to get a shot at that already, I have no idea, but oh well, I'm not gonna complain.

I made my way to the curtain, waiting for my music to hit.

"Well I got a candle, and I got a spoon I live in a hallway with no doors and no rooms..." blared on the speakers as I walked down the ramp, slapping fans' hands on the way down. I slid into the ring and tried to look like I was happy as I jumped on each of the turnbuckles playing to the crowd. Ashley's music hit and she came down and into the ring. The bell rang and so the match began.

Towards the middle of the match, she threw me hard into one of the turnbuckles and I heard a loud, distinct pop and a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"FUCK!" I screamed, grabbing it as I backed away. The ref came over.

"You just dislocated your shoulder," he said.

"Tell me something I don't know, jackass. Now get out of my way, I have a match to finish." The match went on and I got the pin. Hoohah. I hurriedly got to the back, leaving Ashley behind.

"Fix my fucking shoulder," I demanded as I walked into the trainer's office. I screamed as he popped it back in place. I headed back to the locker room and wasn't surprised at all when I saw Shannon's number under the missed call list. I called him back.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he answered.

"Yeah, it was just a dislocated shoulder. All is well."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"You sound tired."

"Yeah. I managed to get a couple hours of sleep."

"Jeff?"

"Yeah."

"You guys fuck?"

"No, more like he put on one of the shirts I stole from you and I passed out," I said, grinning. He chuckled.

"What about you? You get any sleep?"

"Like an hour."

x-x-x-

Jeff's match against MVP went pretty well. He ended up winning. Go him. After our showers, we headed back to the hotel.

"You wanna go out tonight?" he asked me as he tossed his bag on the floor.

"No, not really," I said, misery having set in.

"Come on, I'm supposed to keep you happy."

"I know, but I just don't feel like going out tonight."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"What DO you wanna do then?"

"Sit around and feel sorry for myself."

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you do that," he said. "I dont care what I have to do to put you in a better mood, but I'll do what it takes."

"Have fun with that," I said, walking past him.

"Come on Liz, we gotta do SOMETHING."

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" I asked, getting cranky.

"You don't have to get bitchy," he said.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm just...bitchy."

"Obviously."

"Well, figure out what you wanna do," I said as I laid down to wait for his answer.

"You."

"I said WHAT not who," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Fine. WHAT I want to do is fuck my best friend's girlfriend."

"That made you sound like a complete ass."

"Well, you asked."

"That I did, that I did," I said, not moving from my spot as I waited for him to act on his suggestion. When he made no movement, I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Jeff said, slightly irritated.

"And you said I'M getting bitchy," I said, sitting up.

"What the hell did I do?" he asked, getting more irritated by the second.

"Oh fuck off, Jeff," I said, as I stood. He approached me, and pushed me back onto the bed, making me grin.

"Oh, so you wanna play that game, huh?" I asked, as I stood again, this time pushing him against the wall. He grinned evilly and took his shirt off, tossing it across the room. He walked towards me and grabbed the back of my head, kissing me forcefully. I pushed him away and shook my head.

"Not tonight."

"Huh?"

"I said not tonight."

"...why?" Jeff asked, pouting.

"I dislocated my shoulder."

"Yeah, it got fixed."

"It still hurts."

"So?"

"I don't want to risk hurting it." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel throwing away the few title shots I get," I said, glaring at him. "Unlike you," I added.

"Don't even fucking go there," Jeff said angrily. " I made a mistake, okay? Shit happens!"

"Yeah, it was a mistake that could have been EASILY avoided."

"Whatever," Jeff said again before storming out of the room.

I sat down on the couch in the living room area and turned the TV. Letting out a loud sigh as I flipped through the channels I realized what I bitch I was being. Oh well, Jeff brought it upon himself, that's what he gets for breathing after all. As I finally decided to watch Johnny Test, my phone rang, making me smile as I heard Shannon's theme song.

"What you up to?" Shannon asked me after I said hello.

"Nothing much. Jeff just left."

"So, you guys fucked?"

"No, but he wanted to."

"Did you?"

"No, not really."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Say what?"

"I just don't believe you."

"Don't believe WHAT?"

"That you guys didn't fuck. You guys have been fucking everyday since you and I got split up," Shannon said, getting angry.

"What the shit is your problem?"

"I just don't like the fact that you seem to enjoy fucking him WAY too much."

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Call me back when you're sober," I said before hanging up. "What the fuck is wrong with him?" I said, blinking back tears. "It was just a drunken rant and he'll come to his senses in the morning, but that isn't make it any less painful," I added to myself. "Asshole." I spent the rest of the night icing my shoulder and moping in front of the TV before I curled up in bed hoping to get some sleep. After about an hour, I was tempted to call Jeff and make him come over to cuddle as lame as that sounds.

"Fuckin' A," I muttered a I glanced at the clock on the bed side table. 2:00 AM. As I ran my hound down my face, Shannon's theme song started playing from my phoned. I groaned before answering.

" Done being an asshole?" I asked.

"Liz, listen. I'm sorry. I was drunk, I didn't mean it...I just miss you and the Jeff this is stressing me out..." he rambled.

"Stop, just shut up for a second," I said angrily. "I don't give a flying fuck if you meant it or not. And you being drunk is NO excuse for ..."

"For what?"

"Calling me in the middle of the fucking night to call me a whore!" I yelled. " I am you girlfriend! I LOVE you, I wouldn't have thought about fucking Jeff if you wouldn't have made that stupid fucking bet!"

"Liz, I said I'm sorry! There's nothing else I can do right now!"

"I know, Shan," I said, calming down.

"How's your shoulder?" He asked, changing the subject which I was thankful for.

"Sore. Very sore, but nothing I can't handle."

"Yeah," he said. " I love you."

"Love you too. When's your next day off?"

"Saturday. You?"

"Same. You gonna be going home?"

"Yeah, I was planning on it, what about you?"

"Mhm."

x-x-x-

Saturday couldn't come soon enough. I had spent the rest of the week by myself. Jeff was still mad at me, the divas just didn't like me, and well, fuck everyone else, who cares? I was smiling like crazy when I stepped off that airplane in Charlotte. As soon as I had my bags, I ran to my car, threw my shit in the trunk and sped home. After discovering that I had arrived home first, I unpacked all my stuff and threw all the dirty clothes in the laundry room to do up later. Once done with that I headed upstairs for a much needed shower. I turned on my CD player I always kept in the bathroom and along with the song that blared from its speakers.

"Hello little boys little toys..." I sang as I undressed after turning the water on. I hopped into the shower, smiling as I let the hot water roll down my back. "Now hold on to me pretty baby, if you wanna fly. ..." I sang as I turned around to get my face wet. I grinned as I heard the bathroom door open and close, then the song being changed to Hey Man Nice Shot by Filter.

"I was listening to that," I said, grinning as the shower door opened.

"So?" I heard Shannon say as he stepped in.

"I don't recall inviting you in here," I teased.

"I don't remember asking for an invitation" Shannon said as he pushed me against the wall. I smiled at him before moving to his neck and bit down rather hardly making him moan loudly. I traced the 2BME tattoo on his stomach which made him moan again making me smile again, this time evilly.

"What are you planning" he groaned in my ear while I slowly trailed my fingers down towards his dick. He silently begged me to touch him but I had other things in mind. I brought my hands up his body and wrapped them around his neck and brought him closer to me. He groaned at the contact and kissed me hard grabbing my butt and lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought our bottom halves closer together making him groan in frustration.

"Why are you teasing me" he groaned. I only smiled at him before trailing my hands down his chest each time getting lower and lower before going back up again. Shannon set me down before attacking my neck with bites and kisses and the whole 9 yards. I tilted my head to the side to give him better access. He let his hands move from my butt to my sides, to my stomach then up to fondle my breasts which made me moan out. He lifted his head up and smirked at me before going back to my neck just on the other side. I scratched my nails down his back which made him arch into me. He finally moved from my neck towards my neck and back to my lips. He thrust his tongue into my mouth demanding dominance which I was willing to give him. He wrapped my legs around his waist and lifted me up before slamming himself into me. He went in as far as he could before stopping and holding it there.

"Move dammit" I demanded in his ear before I started sucking on it. He then pulled back before giving one powerful thrust making my back slam into the tiles behind me, making me scream in pleasure. He started moving back and forth quickly gaining speed as he went. He went back to sucking on my neck and I went back to scratching at his back. He tightened his grip on my legs making me squeeze them together. He went back to kissing me before breaking the kiss to moan out loud. I smiled to myself knowing that I was making him feel this way made me feel damn good inside. I started grinding myself against him trying to make him go faster.

"Don't do that" he moaned in my ear. I smiled and started grinded even faster making him groan. I could feel he was close by the way he kept tensing up. I started moving against him harder and faster than before trying to help him along. He started moving even faster against me. He thrust one more time really deep and held it there as he came. I moaned really loud at the feeling and threw my head back.

"That...was...great" Shannon panted. I looked at him.

"You're telling me," I said with a grin.

"You bitches done?" I heard Jeff yell through the door.

"When the fuck did you get here?" I replied.

"Oh, ten minutes or so ago. I see that Shannon has improved," he said. I swear I could almost see the smart ass look on his face. "Now, why don't the two of you get dressed and come out here."

"Why?"

"Because I have to piss," he said, sarcastically. "Why else?"

"Who the hell knows with you," Shannon said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's get out of here." I nodded and followed him out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body as he did the same. We walked out of the bathroom and Jeff ran in. Apparently he had to go pretty damn bad.

"What do you wanna do now?" Shannon asked, kissing my forehead as we walked into the bedroom to get some clothes.

"I dunno," I said with a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Quite," I said, covering my mouth as I let out another yawn.

"I could use some sleep too," Shannon said. "But first we gotta get rid of Jeffro."

"That we do. HEY JEFF!" I yelled as I saw him coming out of the bathroom and towards us.

"Huh?"

"Go home!"

"You're kicking me out?"

"Yeah, we need some effing sleep."

"Fine, you jerks," Jeff said, walking away.

"Did he just call us jerks?"

"Yeah, I think he did," Shannon said as he got in bed. I followed suit and soon found myself wrapped in his arms and quickly falling into a deep sleep- something I've needed since the draft.


	4. Chapter 4

I was woken up a couple hours later by something poking my back. I opened my eyes and laughed quietly as I realized what it was. I rolled over and started nibbling on his neck while grinding my hips against his in attempt to wake him up. He rolled onto his back, grinning as I straddled his waist. I leaned down and sucked on his earlobe chuckling as I heard him moan slightly.

"Wakey, wakey," I said huskily in his ear. I smiled a his hands snaked their way to my hips.

"Sit up," he muttered. I sat up, looking into his lust filled eyes. He grinned as he started rubbing my clit with his thumb while making me sit up higher to get better access to my core. I moaned and closed my eyes as he started fingering me. He started with one, getting me ready for the on coming intrusion. He added another, but stopped.

"On your back," he demanded, making me roll over. I spread my legs as he situated himself between them. He reinserted two fingers, pumping them in and out, making me come as I moaned his name. He continued throughout the orgasm, adding another finger as the last wave went over my body. He resumed rubbing my clit, making it even better.

"For the love of all things sacred," I said between moans. "Stop fingering me," I added.

"Why?" he asked, not stopping.

"Cause I want to be fucked," I said, gripping the sheets as I was struck with yet another orgasm.

"Now!" I demanded as I arched my back. He grinned before slamming himself inside me.

"Feel better?" He asked as he pounded into me, making the headboard hit the wall.

By now, I had lost the ability to form any word other than his name. He chuckled as he kissed my neck.

"Move your hips," he muttered, guiding my hips with one hand to where he wanted them and how he wanted them moved. Once we set a nice, steady rhythm, I came yet again, making him moan as I yelled his name.

A few minutes and one last powerful, deep thrust later, he lost control, losing himself inside me.

"Fuck," he muttered as he came down from his high. He rolled off of me, one two-hundred- and- some- odd- pound heap of sweat and exhaustion.

"Damn," I said once I could form words. I turned my head to look at him and discovered him sound asleep. I chuckled as I covered us up before snuggling up against him, smiling as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

X-x

"I'm hungry," Shannon said, waking me up. I grunted, not wanting to get up.

"Ow," I muttered as I rolled over.

"What?"

"I hurt," I muttered.

"Sorry," He said, kissing my forehead.

"Totally worth it," I said, grinning. "Now help me out of this bed so we can get dressed and go get some food." He laughed and got out of bed, walking over to my side to help me out of bed and stand.

"Ow," I muttered as I walked towards the closet to get some clothes.

"Sorry," he said again, walking to the closet and grabbing me some clothes. I smiled as he handed them to me before walking to the dresser to get my panties and bra.

"Thanks babe," I said as I put them on.

After he got dressed, we headed downstairs.

"Wanna invite Matt?" I asked. "I haven't seen him in ages," I said, grinning. He chuckled.

"Yeah, go for it," He said, grinning at me before kissing my forehead. I called up Matt and decided to meet up at McDonald's for burgers.

X-x-x

I squealed and jumped into Matt's arms as soon as I saw him. He laughed and hugged me.

"Miss me that much?"

"Of course," I said, grinning up at him. "You know you missed me too."

"Smackdown's just not the same without our other reject," he said, shaking his head.

"I know, right?" I said, chuckling as I backed away. "Hey, Jeff," I added with a small wave as he got out of the car.

"What? You're not gonna freak out about seeing me?"

"I just saw you like...4 hours ago."

"So?"

"Would you feel better if I freaked out?" I asked, chuckling.

"Duh."

"You are such a dork," I said before squealing and jumping onto him, knocking him to the ground. "Better?" I asked, kissing his cheek.

"I could have done without getting knocked over, but yeah, I feel better," He said, laughing. I stood, and pulled him up. I brushed off his shirt and straightened it out.

"There, good as new," I said, linking arms with him. I linked my other arm with Shannon's after kissing his cheek. We walked in and ordered our food while we looking like complete freaks as we goofed around while we waited. Oh, it only got worse once we got our fries.

"OW THAT'S FUCKING HOT!" I yelled as I tried to get the fry that Jeff had thrown at me out of my bra.

"Your turn," Jeff said to Shannon who launched a fry at me which also landed in my bra.

"Nice," he said, watching me squirm.

"Why you gotta be mean to me?" I whined, crossing my arms over my chest, blocking the oncoming fry from Matt's direction.

"Because we love you," Matt said, throwing a fry at my head.

"I swear to god, you throw another fry at me and I will cover everything you own with mustard," I threatened.

"NOW who's being mean?" he asked, pouting.

"I'm not mean, you're just a sissy," I explained, patting his hand.

X-x-x-

"Hey Liz, I need to talk to you," Jeff said as the four of us walked out.

"Sure, what do you need?" I asked, slowing down to let him catch up.

"You," He said, lust in his eyes.

"Jeff, can't this wait until Monday? I wanna spend some time wit Shannon," I said, hoping he would say yes.

"I need you, Liz," he said. "Just give me a little something to hold me over."

"Jeff..Monday. I promise."

"Come on, Liz, don't make me wait that long."

"You waited seven years, what's two more nights?"

"That's too long..." he whined. "I can't wait that long."

"FINE!" I said. "Just a quickie."

"Thank God," Jeff said, grinning as he grabbed my arm, dragging me to the alley behind the restaurant.

"Let's get this over with," I said, hiking up my skirt. He walked over tome and kissed me roughly.

X-x-x-x

A few minutes later we headed back to the group to find Shannon looking rather angry as he leaned against the wall. Matt was long gone, deciding to leave Jeff behind. Jeff had a cocky smile on his face while I just rolled my eyes.

"Let's go," Shannon said, not looking at either of us. He got in the car, slamming the door. I walked around and sat in the passenger seat while Jeff sat in the back.

"What's wrong?" I asked Shannon quietly.

"Nothing," he snapped. I didn't reply as I turned my head towards the window as we pulled out of the driveway. Jeff looked at me through the side mirror, odd expression on his face. I turned away, not really wanting to look at him. I stole a glance at Shannon who looked extremely pissed off. I ran a hand through my hair before resting my head on the window, eyes focusing on the road while I tried to think of something else.

A few minutes of awkward silence later, we dropped Jeff off at his place then headed for our house. Once there, Shannon got out of the car, slamming the door once again as he walked to the house, not looking at me at all. I followed behind him, looking at my feet. He unlocked the door and stepped in, closing it behind him before I got into the house. I sighed and walked off the porch, sitting on the steps with my head in my hands. I sat there for a good ten to fifteen minutes, lost in my own little world. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard Shannon walk out and sit by me.

"You look like you're freezing to death," he said quietly, grabbing my hand. I said nothing as I looked away from him."Liz, come on. Let's go inside," he said, knowing I wasn't going to talk. "I know you're not gonna talk to me, but let's at least go inside." I nodded and stood, following him inside. Once in, I walked by him and sat on the couch, flipping on the TV. "Liz, please talk to me..." he said he sat by me.

"I have nothing to say, Shannon," I stated simply.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, not really, even though I should be."

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

"What am I supposed to say?" I asked, finally looking at him. "There's nothing TO say."

Shannon nodded with a sigh and sat back before pulling me into his arms. I gladly let him hold me as I closed my eyes, getting comfortable.

"I love you," I said quietly.

"Love you too," he replied, kissing the top of my head.

"I feel like getting a tattoo..."

"That was random."

"I know, but it's the truth. I haven't gotten one for a while."

"Let's go then. The Gas Chamber is still open."

"Of course it is. YOU set the hours."

"Exactly, so let's go. Any idea what you want?" he asked as we both got up.

"I want an eyeball on the inside of my elbow."

"Huh?"

"Want an eye on the inside of my elbow," I said again, grinning. "One of my friends in high school had one, and it was wicked awesome."

"So, you want one."

"Yeah, but with some tweakage, of course."

"Of course," he said. "You know, we have this awesome picture on the wall of an eyeball with a claw holding it."

"Yeah, I've seen it. I love it."

"Want it?"

"Yeah, with some tweakage. I'm thinking that instead of just ONE claw, have the one on both sides of it."

"So, like the arms of the claws form a bracelet type thing around your elbow?"

"Yeah, that," I said, smiling.

"You know, it's gonna hurt like a bitch."

"Yep, that just makes it even more fun," I said, looking up at him.

"God, I love you," he said, kissing me.

"I love me, too," I said grinning.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Oh, I suppose I love you too."

"You suppose?"

"Yep. I suppose I do."

"That's it? You suppose?" he said jokingly.

"Yep. Were you expecting something different?" I replied, still grinning.

"I was expecting more of a declaration of your undying love for me," he said, grinning.

"I'm not THAT mushy," I said, rolling my eyes.

"This is true," he said, shrugging. I chuckled and kissed his cheek before we got in the car.

X–x

A few minutes later, we pulled up in front of Gas Chamber Ink and walked inside.

"Let's get this bad boy drawn up!" Shannon said happily as he lead me to the back where all the drawing was done. Once the design was done and on the transfer sheet, he lead me over to one of the work stations where he cleaned and shaved off the part of the arm he needed. He spread deodorant on it then stuck the transfer over top, rubbing his hands over it to get the transfer onto my skin. He pulled it away and smiled, happy with the way it was.

"Check out the transfer," he said, pointing to the mirror. I stood and looked at it, making sure it was where I wanted it. I nodded happily and walked back over where Shannon was setting everything up. I sat down while I waited for him to finish the set up and for the transfer to dry. Once set up he smiled at me before he began.

"Just let me know if you need a break, okay?" he said as needle met skin. After a bit, he paused, moving my arm around to see how it was turning out.

"How you holding up?" He asked before starting again.

"Fine and dandy," I said as he got back to work. An hour or so later, everything was finished- the outline and the shading.

"Take a look," he said happily after he had wiped it clean. I stood and walked over to the mirror again.

"Hun, I LOVE it," I said happily, turning my arm every which way to see it all. "Thanks, babe!" I said as I walked back over to him. He finished cleaning it off and put some Vaseline over it before wrapping a paper towel around it.

"I don't really need to explain how to take care of it do I?" he joked as he started tearing down.

"Nah, I think I've got enough experience with them. Not to mention I'm fucking a tattoo artist," I said, grinning.

"Oh really? What's his name?" he asked as he finished tearing down .

"No one important," I said, still grinning.

"Oh, I'm not important?" he asked, kissing my forehead.

"Who said it was you?"

"Ouch, that hurt baby," he joked, putting a hand over his heart.

"I know, right? How much is this bad boy gonna cost me?" I asked as we walked over to the counter.

"Nothing. I got it," he said as he pulled out his wallet, sticking a hundred in the cash register. "After all, you're dating the owner of the shop," he added with a grin. "And fucking him on a regular basis."

"Definitely has its benefits," I said, smiling.

"Mhm," he said before kissing me after we got outside. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"Love you," he said, kissing me again before pulling away and getting in the car.

"Love you too," I said.

X–x

After a quick bite to eat and a trip to Wal-Mart for some Lubriderm, we headed home. As soon as we were in the door, he took off the paper towel.

"Go wash your arm," he said as he threw it away.

"Yes, sir," I said, rolling my eyes. I washed it off real quick and walked out of the bathroom, dabbing it dry with a paper towel.

"Good girl, now in a half hour..."

"Put some lotion on it," I said, cutting in.

"Good girl," he said, kissing my forehead. He looked at my arm, turning it to get a good look at his latest bit of artwork.

"Can I do a sleeve?" he asked, looking at me.

"You already have two."

"On YOU, you dork."

"I knew that..." I said.

"Uh huh. Well can I? I have so many ideas right now..."

"What are they?"

"I'm thinkin' a lot of really twisted looking flowers and stuff like that."

"Sounds pretty cool. Draw me up some of what's going on in that head of yours and I'll tell you what I think."

"Deal," he said walking to the office where he drew all of his ideas.

"I didn't mean NOW," I said, chuckling.

"I know, but now I'm all excited about it," he said as he turned on the radio. After a few minutes of watching TV, I walked into the office, finding Shannon deep in thought while he drew everything he had been thinking off. I walked closer to him, looking over his shoulder. He turned to look at me.

"What do you think?" he asked as he spread out the drawings.

"Dude, I'm loving it," I said as I looked threw them all.

"So, I get to sleeve you up?" he asked excitedly.

"Hells yeah," I said. He stood up and kissed me then hugged me.

**A/N: I totally ripped off the tattoo design off of my sleeve. Hell the whole tattoo design with the twisted flowers and shit IS my sleeve, it's wicked awesome. :) Sorry about the extraordinary bit of space between updates. It was only what? Over 2 months? Thanks to**

**MiSSYMiSSz**** for her review! This one's for you, hunny bunches! ****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Liz, your phone is ringing," I heard Shannon mutter from his spot next to me.

"Answer it, I don't feel like talking," I said as I snuggled closer to him. "It's just Jeff."

"Hello?" Shannon said.

"Hey...What are you doing with Liz's phone?" Jeff asked.

"She wanted me to answer it. I wore her out last night," Shannon replied sounding very pleased with himself.

"Fair enough. Let me talk to her."

"Liz, Jeff wants to talk to you," he said, obviously not happy.

"I don't wanna talk to him... I'll talk to him on Monday."

Shannon delivered the message then hung up.

"I spend five or six days with him a week, can't I have two days without him? I just want to spend some time with my freaking boyfriend! Is that too much to ask!?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"It's all good," Shannon said, kissing my forehead. I sighed, content to be lying in bed wrapped up in his arms.

"Do you still miss me?" he asked all of a sudden.

"You know I do, Shannon. You don't have to keep asking. I love you and I hate being away from you. I don't get why you're being so insecure about it all." I said, kissing his chest.

"I'm just worried is all."

"About what?"

"Losing you. We barely see each other plus the Jeff thing."

"Shannon Brian Moore! Don't you DARE talk like that! Don't even THINK like that! This is NOT going to tear us apart!"

"You say that now, but who knows what's going to happen next week or hell! Even tomorrow! I half expect you to call me up in the middle of the week to break up with me so you can have Jeff!"

"WHAT? You have THAT little faith in me? I LOVE you! And I am SICK TO DEATH of having to reassure you every fucking weekend about everything!" I screamed.

"Liz, don't be like this," Shannon said, running a hand through his black and blonde hair.

"Shannon, I'm leaving. No, I am NOT breaking up with you before you ask. Call me when you're done being a fucking idiot." At that I jumped out of bed, got dressed and left.

I jumped into Shannon's car just to piss him off and pulled out of the driveway. I let habit the wheel and before I knew it I was parked in a very familiar driveway and following the sound of a dirt bike. As I headed in the back yard, I watched Jeff go off the ramps, pulling tricks here and there. I stood on the hill by the troll bridge, waiting for him to come my way.

After a few minutes, Jeff finally stopped in front of me and took off his helmet.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to talk," he asked.

"That was pre- huge fight with Shannon."

"Ouch. Let's go inside and you can tell me all about it." I nodded and followed him.

"So, what happened?"

" I'm so sick of having to reassure him about how much I love him! After SEVEN years, you would think he'd know that by now! I can't deal with it anymore, Jeff!" I yelled, letting the tears fall. Jeff wrapped me in a huge hug and kissed the top of my head.

"He's just scared, Liz. He loves you so much."

"I know, but the more insecure he gets, the more it annoys me..."

"And the more he annoys you, you pull away from him."

"And makes him even worse plus it doesn't help that I always end up here." He nodded and hugged me tighter.

"Does he know you're here?" Jeff asked, pulling me onto the couch where I ended up on his lap.

"No....Why doesn't he believe me, Jeff? I'd never lie to him about that!"

"I don't know why he doesn't believe you, but you gotta understand it from his point of view, Liz. He doesn't want to lose you. He loves you so much. The more you fight to convince him that you love him, the more secure he gets. Think about it. As long as you fight him about it, he knows you love him."

"Jeffro, you're smarter than people give you credit for."

"I know, right? Liz, I know I make it seem like I only care about fucking you but..."

"Jeff, stop right there. I know you well enough to know better." With a chuckle, he nodded.

"I know you do. I'm sorry I act like such an ass."

"Don't go there," I said, laughing. "No more unmanly men tonight!"

"Fair enough. Let's go do something."

"Such as?"

"Motocross?"

"Hellz yeah!" I said, jumping off his lap and running out the door. "I get the blue one!" I yelled.

"That's my favorite!" He yelled, chasing after me. By the time he caught up I was already on the first ramp laughing as he jumped onto the green bike.

An hour or so later, we were laughing our asses off on our to the house.

"I thought you'd be here," we heard Shannon say from the porch.

"Hey hun, what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"I could ask the same thing," He growled at me.

"Shannon, I was just blowing off some steam."

"Oh, and just how were you doing that?" He asked angrily. "Did you have him fuck you?"

"Not even close," I said, trying to keep calm. "I did some venting then wwe went dirt biking. Nothing even remotely like that happen, Shannon. I promise."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I love you."

"That hasn't stopped you before!"

"That's because YOU made a DUMBASS bet that YOU lost!" I yelled.

"Don't bring that up!"

"Why not, Shannon? You don't want to face the truth that half of your insecurities are your own damn fault? Own up to it, Shannon! Our relationship going to shit is YOUR FAULT!"

"Don't go there!"

"I wouldn't HAVE to go there if you weren't such a stubborn, insecure idiot! Haven't you noticed that you are always the one I come home to? I love you, Shannon! The only thing that gets me through the week is knowing that I get to see you! I love you so freaking much, stupid bet and WWE be damned, I will NEVER leave you! I would gladly spend the rest of my life with you if you asked!"

"Nice speech," He said.

"Believe me now?"

"No," was all he said before walking away. "When you've chosen between me and Jeff, come home. Until then I do 't give a fuck."

After he was gone, I collapsed on the cement, sobbing. Soon enough, I felt two arms around me, a hand rubbing my back as I was held tightly and was told that everything would be okay.

"Everything is NOT going to be okay, Jeff!"

"Yes it will. Just give him time to cool off and go talk to him." I nodded and buried my face in his chest.

"Why would he say that, Jeff?"

"He's mad, hun, that's all. He'll calm down eventually. Until then, let's just go inside and get some sleep, okay? You'll feel better in the morning."

"I hope so," I said sadly as I let him pull me to my feet. Once steady, the remaining tears were wiped away.

"It's all gonna be okay, Liz. I promise." I nodded and grabbed his hand, letting him lead me inside.

"Jeff?"

"Hmm?" he said as we headed to his room.

"I don't want to sleep."

"What do you want to do then? He asked, grinning at me.

"NOT sex," I said, grinning back.

"Damn," he said in mock disappointment.

"Let's watch a movie?" I suggested.

"My room or living room?"

"Your room."

"Okay. You go get ready for bed - just grab something of mine- while I got grab a movie."

I nodded and walked on while Jeff headed in the opposite direction.

"What do you wanna watch?" he yelled as I raided his closet.

"Um, you pick!" I replied, pulling a shirt over my head.

"Halloween sound good?"

"Original or Rob Zombie remake?"

"Zombie remake!"

"Sounds good to me," At that I pulled the covers back and climbed in the bed as Jeff made his way into the room. He put the movie in, pushed play and changed before climbing in bed next to me. As the movie started, he pulled me into his arms.

"Thanks for this, Jeff."

"For?"

"Just....this. You know....helping me out."

"You're welcome," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"Sorry you had to see the fight earlier."

"Hey, it's now big deal, now watch the movie," he said with a chuckle. I nodded and sighed, getting comfortable as he played with my hair.

"You know, if things don't get patched up between you and Shannon, you'll always have me to fall back on," Jeff said quietly.

"Thanks Jeff," I said quietly before yawning.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you didn't want to sleep?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'll dream about Shannon and I don't want to even think about him right now."

"Tell you what, you just stay here and relax and I'll go cook something up for the two of us." I nodded.

"Have I ever told you that you're amazing?"

"Several times, but never in this context," he said, grinning at me as he got out of bed.

"Smart ass."

"Better to be a smart ass than a dumb ass," he said, walking out of the room.

I rolled over onto my back, looking at the ceiling as I got comfortable. I closed my eyes, hands folded and resting on my stomach when my phone rang. I groaned, recognizing the ring tone, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, good for you," I said, obviously not in the forgiving mood.

"Please come home..."

Before I could answer Jeff walked in the room carrying two bowls of mac 'n' cheese.

"Here ya go hun," he said, handing me a bowl and kissing me on the forehead.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at him.

"Hun? Why is he calling you hun?"

"It was a simple term of endearment and meant nothing. Calm down," I said, rolling my eyes.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Holy shit man, what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is Jeff calling you hun!"

"Grow the fuck up man!" I snapped.

"Then he KISSED you!"

"On the forehead you paranoid bastard!"

"Paranoid? Why shouldn't I be! You are spending the night at another man's house when you're supposed to be home with me! AND he called you, hun!"

" You know what? I'm not dealing with this anymore. Good night, Shannon," I said before hanging up.

"OH MY GOD! He is so STUPID!" I said, tossing my phone on the bedside table.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed. But it's partially my fault, I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't apologize. My boyfriend is just being a dick."

"Eat your mac 'n' cheese before it gets cold," Jeff said, successfully changing the subject. I grinned and complied with his order.

Food done and dishes in the kitchen, Jeff and I curled up together watching the movie, him laughing when I jumped at the mildly scary parts.

"Shut up," I said, smacking his chest. "Don't make me beat you up."

"Oh please, YOU beat ME up, I don't think so honey," Jeff said, half laughing at me.

"You think so, huh?"

"No, I know so."

"Uh huh, sure. You are WAY to self confident."

"Hypocrite."

"Fair enough," I said, grinning at him.

We watched the movie in silence for awhile while Jeff alternated between rubbing my back and playing with my hair.

"Shannon and I never do stuff like this anymore," I said sadly, looking up at him. "All we do is fight and fuck lately. What happened to us, Jeff? Shannon used to make me so happy....I loved spending time with him, he was my world...and now all I wanna do is stay away from him. Right now I don't even know if I love him anymore...."

"Liz, you love him. You and I both know it," Jeff said, rubbing my back.

"I don't know anymore, Jeff. I just want everything to be like it used to be. No more stupid drama, not being split up, no bet...just back to normal when everyone was happy...."

"The bet is off, Liz."

"Huh?"

"I'm not gonna do that to you and Shannon anymore. That's what fucked you guys up in the first place."

"Thank you," I said, snuggling up to him. "Hopefully that will help fix things."

"If it doesn't, I'll beat some sense into him."

"I doubt it'll help. He has a hard head and he's as stubborn as a mule."

"It's worth a try."

A few minutes later, the movie ended, Liz already sleeping as Jeff shut it off. As he turned, he looked at her, smiled then got back into bed where he pulled her into his arms and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Still don't own anything.

"Morning," I heard Jeff say as he stretched.

"Ditto," I replied before kissing his cheek. "Thanks for letting me stay the night," I added.

"Stop thanking me. You know you're welcome here whenever you want."

I nodded and grabbed my phone, checking my voicemail and texts and wasn't surprised at all with what I discovered.

"Shannon burned up my voicemail and sent me a dozen texts."

"Anything good to say?"

"So far all the texts are him apologizing, asking me to come home, and other such things," I said, reading on.

"Good. He should be sorry."

"He's not so sorry anymore. Listen to this," I said, handing him my cell phone.

" You fucking whore! You're fucking him right now, aren't you!? That's why you're not answering! You good for nothing slut!" Shannon's voice shouted.

"Ouch, harsh."

"What a very loving boyfriend I have."

"You're just gonna let it slide?"

"Um yeah. He was drunk, and come on, think about it. What would you think if your girlfriend was spending the night at some other dude's house and she wasn't answering her phone?"

"Good point, but come on. He had no reason to call you that," Jeff said, getting angry.

"Well, what's done is done," I said, deleting the message with a sigh. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Jeff nodded and I headed out of the room and into the bathroom.

X-x-x-

Jeff's POV

After Liz had left the room, I picked up her phone with every intention of calling Shannon and bitching him out. No one, no matter how drunk and pissed off they are, has the right to say shit like that to her! Least of all her boyfriend. Without a second thought, I dialed his number, waiting impatiently for the bastard to answer.

"So, you finally decided to call me back, eh?" I heard him say.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" I yelled.

"Huh?"

"Why would you EVER call her that!?"

"Call who what?"

"Liz. You called her a fucking whore and a good for nothing slut!? How could you say that?"

"I fail to see how any of this is your business, Jeff. She's my girlfriend, and I'll call her whatever I see fit. Last night, she was being nothing but a good for nothing slut."

"You are such an asshole, Shannon! I don't know why the hell she deals with your shit!"

"Who deals with who's shit?" she asked, walking back into the room clad in only a towel.

"Just yelling at your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? I have a boyfriend?" she said, grinning.

"What did she just say?" Shannon asked angrily.

"She seems to have forgotten about having a boyfriend," Jeff said, grinning at me.

"Let me talk to her," Shannon demanded.

"Hun, Shannon wants to talk to you,"I said, putting some unnecessary emphasis on hun.

"Tell him, to fuck off, would you," she said before walking over and kissing me passionately.

"What's going on?" Shannon yelled as I tossed the phone on the bed, pulling Liz into my lap. "LIZ! PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!" he screamed.

X-x-x- Liz's POV.

"What do you want, Shannon?" I asked as Jeff kissed my collar bone.

"For you to stop what you're doing."

"Why should I? I'm just acting my part," I said before Jeff took off my towel.

"What part?" Shannon asked.

"Well, you said I'm nothing but a good for nothing slut, so I figured I'd act like it."

"You know I didn't mean it," Shannon said.

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Come on, you know I'd never call you that and actually mean it."

"I also never thought you'd leave me half a dozen voicemails letting me know just what a dirty little slut I am."

"Like I said, I didn't mean it."

"Bull-shit, you did too."

"You wanna know the truth?" he asked, getting angrier by the second.

"Of course."

"You ARE nothing but a dirty little slut," he said like it was no big deal. "You had no problem opening your legs for Jeff that night, you still have no problem letting him fuck the shit out of you."

"Fuck you, Shannon," I said before kissing the man I was currently seated upon. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a very good looking man under me who is severely overdressed." At that, I hung up.

"Are we seriously gonna fuck?" Jeff asked, a little to hopefully.

"Oh, I don't know," I said, grinding my hips against his, smiling when he moaned. "What do you think?" I asked, repeating my previous action.

"Right now, I'm thinking of rolling you over and fucking the shit out of you if you don't stop teasing me," Jeff said, squeezing my hips.

"But what if I stop teasing you?" I asked, wanting to weigh my options.

"I roll you over and fuck the shit out of you."

"So, either way, I'm getting fucked?"

"Yes. Thoroughly," he said, pulling me down for a rough kiss before flipping me over. "Why do you always have to tease me," he asked, kissing my neck. "You're always teasing me."

"How do you figure that?" I uttered as I felt his hand trailing up my inner thigh.

"Those little miniskirts you always wear.... showing off those legs...ass hanging out..."

"Lots of women wear miniskirts, I said, running my fingers along his spine.

"Yeah but I've never fucked them...I've never felt them like I have you." At that, he spread my legs, slamming himself inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he thrust, pulling him closer and deeper.

"Say my name," he maned into my ear as I arched my back.

"Jeff..." I moaned, gripping his shoulders as I came.

"Louder..."

"Jeff..."

"Louder!"

I yelled his name, coming yet again, clawing the hell out of his shoulders.

"You fucking slut!" I heard someone yell, the Jeff being pulled away and pushed aside.

"What the..." I said, trying to figure out what was going on. "Shannon, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, closing my legs and folding my arms over my chest.

"Oh, just wanted to check up on my girlfriend," He said angrily. "I got a little concerned when she didn't answer her phone."

"Girlfriend?" I said mockingly. "I thought I was a good for nothing slut."

"You know, I was originally going to apologize, but now..." Shannon said before I cut him off.

"There's no need to, Shannon. We're over."

"Wait, YOU'RE breaking up with me? Bitch, I'm the one who just walked in on you fucking my best friend!"

"ASSHOLE, you're the one that called me up last night calling me a fucking slut! Did you really think I was going to stay with you after that!?"

"I wouldn't have called you a slut if you would've come home last night!"

"I WOULD have came home last night if you weren't being such a dick!"

"I wouldn't have been such a dick if I could fucking trust you!"

"What!? You couldn't trust me!? What the hell Shannon! I have been nothing but a model girlfriend until this stupid fucking bet! You know what, don't bother explaining. Get the fuck out ! We're OVER!"

"FINE!" At that, he stormed out of the room and out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Jeff?"

"Over here," I heard him say from the other side of the bed. I crawled over to that side of the bed and found him laying on the floor.

"Get up here," I said, surprised that there were no tears in my eyes.

"You okay?" He asked as I helped pull him to his feet.

"Surprisingly, yes," I said, pulling him onto the bed.

"You just broke up with your boyfriend of the past seven years, and you're okay?"

"Yeah, I guess the part where he called me a dirty slut repeatedly drowned out the pain of dumping him," I said, running my hand through my hair.

"So, you're single."

"Yep."

"How's it feel?"

"Um...pretty good, actually. I did not see this coming," I said.

"See what?"

"Me and Shannon breaking up. I figured we were gonna be together forever, you know?"

"Yeah," Jeff said. "I'm gonna go get dressed." I nodded and stood as well.

Once dressed, the two of us sat in the living room watching Out Cold- probably one of the funniest movies ever.

"Liz, are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jeff," I said, getting kind of tired of him asking.

"It's just weird that you're not...you know..."

"Crying?"

"Yeah...most girls would be crying their eyes out."

"Since when have you known me to be most girls, Jeff?"

"Good point."

"Let's go do something. If I don't do something I won't be okay, then I WILL be a crying wreck, and neither of us want that."

"Fair enough. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. You're the creative one here, you come up with something."

"Come on, I'll take you shopping," Jeff finally said.

"For what?"

"How would you like your own bike?"

"I'd love it, why?"

"Because it'll give us something to do, makes you happy, and you can stop stealing mine. My treat."

"You're gonna buy me a bike."

"Yep. Now let's go."

"Jeff, that's a little expensive."

"Since when have I cared?"

"True, true," I said, grinning. "Maybe I should break up with boyfriends more often," I added, kissing him on the cheek.

X-x-x-

Several hours and stops later, I was now the proud owner of a brand spankin' new Kowasaki dirt bike. It was lime green with awesome purple swirls AND a matching helmet.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Many times, though never in this context," he said with a grin and a wink.

"Ha, ha," I said as I revved up the engine of my new toy. "Come on, I wanna break this baby in."

"Alright let's go," He said, running off to get his bike.

Shortly the two of us were racing in the back yard laughing our asses off again.

As we headed out of the garage a couple hours later, I jumped on his back, messing up his already messed up hair.

"Watch the hair, woman!" He said, laughing as I straightened it back up.

"There, good as new," I said, kissing his cheek again.

"For Christ's sake woman, if you're gonna kiss me, kiss me! And not on the freaking cheek!"

"Kinda hard to kiss you from back here, Jeffro," I teased.

"Easily solved," he said, grinning as he dropped me, causing me to fall with a shriek.

"He turned, grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

"There," I said as I pulled away. "Better?"

"Much," he said, grabbing my hand as we walked into the house.

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked, plopping down onto the couch.

"How about..." Jeff said before pulling me back up. He quickly pulled me to him, kissing me deeply.

"A continuation of what was so rudely interrupted this morning?" I suggested before kissing him again.

"Exactly what I had in mind."

"And guess what?" I asked, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside.

"What?" he asked, returning the favor before working on my pants.

"I don't have boyfriend anymore."

"That's right....you know what that means?"

"No...what?" I asked, stepping out of the pants that had recently fallen to my feet.

"I have you all...to...myself."

"Mhm," I muttered before undoing his belt then getting on my knees.

'What do you think you're doing?" he asked as I pulled his pants and boxers down.

"Just this," I said as I started stroking him up and down, smiling as he hissed. I looked up at him, finding the sight of him biting his lip and his eyes glazed over highly amusing before taking him into my mouth.

"Shit, Liz..." he said, tangling his hand in my hair. "If you want me to fuck you, you're gonna have to stop..."

I pulled away long enough to shake my head then continued.

"Liz, I'm serious. You keep this up and I'm gonna lose it."

I grinned and moved faster instead.

"Liz, seriously, you gotta stop..."

"Do you really want me to stop?" I asked, grin on my face as I pulled away.

"Only because I have other things in mind," he said, looking down at me. I nodded and stood, kissing him as he pushed me towards the couch.

"Liz?"

"Hmm?"

"Couch. Now. Naked." I nodded and took off my bra. "Now!" he said as I took off my thong. He sat on the couch, pulling me onto his lap.

"Ride me," he demanded. I nodded and let him slam into me, moaning as I started riding him. He squeezed my hips, controlling how fast I went, and how hard.

"So good," I heard him mutter as I moved faster. I mumbled something incoherent as he bit my neck lightly.

He stopped me momentarily, moving us to the floor and me onto my back. I grinned and shook my head.

"What do you have in mind, then?" he asked. Instead of answering verbally, I leaved over the coffee table and looked back at him.

"Fuck me," I said, moaning as he started slamming into me.

"Harder, " I demanding, gripping the sides of the table hard enough to turn my knuckles white. " Make it hurt!"

"Fuck..." Jeff muttered, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic. I screamed his name as I cam, him following soon after.

"Damn," he said, pulling out of me.

"Damn is right," I said as I sat up.

"Hard enough for you?" he asked, grin on his face. I chuckled, noticing the coffee table's new position- halfway across the room and an odd angle.

"Good enough," I said, yawning.

"Good enough?"

"Mhm," I muttered as Jeff kissed my shoulder.

"Admit it, I was awesome."

"If you say so," I said, grinning.

"You know it's true."

"It's true. Oh so very true," I muttered as I leaned against him.

"I think it's time to sleep." I nodded in agreement.

"Bed?"

I nodded again as he stood and pulled my to my feet and led me to the bedroom where we got settled in. He wrapped me in his arms, kissing my forehead before we both fell asleep.


End file.
